Mr. Do
Mr. Do (stylized Mr. Do!) is a fairyweight class robot. In its initial iteration at Kilobots XXXVI, it was a two-wheel drive t-shaped robot armed with a vertical bar, but it was totally redesigned into a two-wheel drive wedge for Kilobots XXXVII. Mr. Do has been quite successful in competition, finishing as the runner up at Kilobots XXXVI as well as winning the rumble, as well as coming in fourth at Kilobots XXXVII. Like several of the builder's other robots, Mr. Do is named after the popular video game. Robot History Kilobots XXXVI Mr. Do's first opponent was Mouseketeer. Footage from this fight has been lost, but we do know Mr. Do won this fight. Next, Mr. Do fought flipper TeeBeeDee. TeeBeeDee initially got underneath Mr. Do, pushing him around and back into the blue corner. Mr. Do backed away, moving back and forth trying to get a good angle to attack TeeBeeDee. TeeBeeDee got underneath Mr. Do again and fired the flipper, but failed to overturn Mr. Do and backed off. The two went nose-to-nose again, but this time Mr. Do got a powerful hit on TeeBeeDee, throwing the lifting arm into the ceiling and putting TeeBeeDee onto its back. With no way to self-right, TeeBeeDee tapped out, giving the win to Mr. Do. In the next round, Mr. Do faced horizontal undercutter TroubleShooter. Mr. Do lost this fight, and dropped into the loser's bracket. The only opponent for Mr. Do in the loser's bracket was Chicken Little, a two-wheel drive wedge. Footage from this fight has been lost, but we do know Mr. Do won this fight, advancing into the finals. In the finals, Mr. Do faced TroubleShooter once again. Mr. Do once again lost, making TroubleShooter the champion with Mr. Do finishing as the runner up. Mr. Do returned for the fairyweight rumble, being one of two active machines at the end and winning the judge's decision. Kilobots XXXVII In the first round, Mr. Do, now totally redesigned into a two-wheel drive wedge, faced shufflebot Mandy Bulls. Mandy Bulls equipped its wedge for this fight. The fight began, and Mr. Do charged forward at a rapid pace, easily outspeeding Mandy Bulls. It looped around and got underneath Mandy Bulls' right side, but while it tried to carry it into the pit, Mandy Bulls managed to get off of Mr. Do's wedge, and Mr. Do charged forward, becoming beached on the lip of the pit. To a now ecstatic crowd, Mandy Bulls jittered forward and bumped the immobilised Mr. Do into the pit, doing a victory spin before returning to its starting square. Now in the loser's bracket, Mr. Do faced Cracker Jack. Mr. Do won this fight and advanced. Mr. Do's next opponent was vertical spinner Nibbles. Mr. Do won this fight and advanced. Next, Mr. Do was matched up against The Grate Gatsby, another two-wheel drive wedge. Mr. Do and The Grate Gatsby charged at one another, with Mr. Do proving to have the superior wedge as it got under The Grate Gatsby, but The Grate Gatsby's big wheels allowed it to roll over top of Mr. Do to escape. The Grate Gatsby bumped Mr. Do once into the red blade, but Mr. Do managed to beach The Grate Gatsby on top of it and pin it against the arena wall for the regulation fifteen seconds. The two continued to dance around, with Mr. Do pinning The Grate Gatsby again near the red hazard. After a little while, The Grate Gatsby began to have traction issues, slowing down and struggling to turn. Mr. Do capitalized, catching The Grate Gatsby and taking it into the red hazard. The Grate Gatsby took several hits from the red hazard, resulting in one of its batteries being knocked loose, immobilizing it completely, giving Mr. Do the win by KO. Mr. Do then faced Pissed Off Unicorn. Mr. Do lost the judge's decision, and was eliminated from the tournament once again, exiting in fourth place. Mr. Do did not return for the fairyweight rumble. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 4 Category:Invertible Robots Category:Canadian Robots Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors